robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Judge Shred
Judge Shred was the name given to a series of robots that competed in Series 3, 4, 6 and 7 of Robot Wars. The original Judge Shred was a vaguely box-shaped robot running off golf cart batteries and wheelchair speed controllers with two lifting pincers at the front with hardened edges to crush at 150PSI and a spike at the back for extra grip. This version was armoured in aluminium and tubular steel with a 2' weld mesh cover covered in fibreglass. In Series 4, the team entered Judge Shred 2, which was a low conventional box shape made from polycarbonate and alloy with a 3-bar flipper on the front and an axe on the back, both powered by CO2. However, due to the robot having come in over the weight limit, two motors had to be removed, which stripped its rear axe of the right amount of power to self-right. In Extreme Series 1 and Series 6, the team entered Judge Shred 2½, which was a low aerodynamic dome-shaped robot with multiple body panels for damage limitation, 12mph speed and a flipper on the front and a lifting arm (used as a self-righting mechanism and incorrectly stated as a 180 degree axe on the back, this incarnation of Judge Shred also failed to qualify for Series 5. The team's final robot, Judge Shred 3, was entered in Series 7 and was an upgraded version of its predecessor with better armour (aluminium and steel), improved motors and a more powerful flipper at 1000PSI, capable of throwing a robot out of the arena, which it managed in its first round fight against Corkscrew 2, but suffered from reliability issues. From Series 4 onwards, the team would always take part in battles wearing judges' wigs. Its name is most likely a pun on the film and comic book character Judge Dredd. Robot History Series 3 Judge Shred started its first war against Mr Punch by slowly coming out and managed to repeatedly lift Mr Punch over the flame pit where Shunt managed to punch a few holes through the aluminium shell and a bit of pushing and shoving ensued. Eventually the judges made the decision that Judge Shred had been the more aggressive, better controlled and had suffered less damage than Mr Punch putting it through to the second round where it met X-Terminator. This fight didn't last long as X-Terminator managed to use its pick axe to hold Judge Shred in place and pushed it into the pit. Judge Shread was able to use its claws to keep it slightly above the pit but was unable to get away and Matilda finally attacked it with her chainsaw. Series 4 Judge Shred returned for the next war and in Round 1 of its heat was placed against Millenium Bug and had a grudge match against X-Terminator 2, the 22nd seeds. Judge Shred was attacked first by X-Terminator 2 and eventually both robots kept fighting each other until they decided to gang up on Millenium Bug and Judge Shred 2 managed to flip the helpless walker over and get it thrown by the arena floor flipper, sending the judges through to Round 2. Judge Shred 2 then met Behemoth, the 6th seed, in the second round. Judge Shred 2 tried unsuccessfully to flip Behemoth over but Behemoth caught Judge Shred 2 side on and managed to roll the machine over, and then the house robots close in on and pitted Judge Shred 2, eliminating it from the competition. Extreme 1 Judge Shred's only appearance of Extreme 1 was in a mayhem battle with Bulldog Breed 3 and Spirit of Knightmare. Spirit of Knightmare was the early aggressor, pushing Bulldog Breeed against an angle grinder, but it simply stopped in the middle of the arena, immobilised. Just after Spirit of Knightmare had been counted out, Judge Shred was then flipped by Bulldog Breed. Its rear self-righting flipper failed and it was counted out. After some axe blows from Shunt Judge Shred got back onto its wheels but was then pitted. However, Bulldog Breed was unable to fight in the annihilator due to the damage it took in its Series 5 Heat Final against Hypno-Disc, unfortunately, despite technically going out of the fight first, Spirit of Knightmare was chosen to replace Bulldog Breed. Series 6 In Series 6, Judge Shred 2½ competed in the eliminator against Anarchy, Revolution 2 and Thor. Judge Shred 2½ was attacked repeatedly, being flipped by Anarchy and hammered into submission by Thor, and was eliminated alongside Revolution 2. It also took part in the UK vs Germany Special. However, one blow from the favoured 259 crumpled the flipper and it was then unable to get underneath the lethal robot. It was then spinning in circles inside the CPZ before it suffered more blows from 259. It was counted out and subsequently eliminated. Series 7 In Judge Shred 3’s first battle of Series 7, it was drawn against New Blood runners-up Mute, Demolition Man and Corkscrew 2. Judge Shred 3 was the most aggressive machine of its melee, managing to properly immobilise Demolition Man by flipping it and then chasing down the malfunctioning Corkscrew Two. Judge Shred then got Corkscrew 2 over to the arena side wall and tossed it out, just as Refbot counted out Demolition Man. In its next battle it was up against UFO. It was a tentative start, both robots circling each over. Judge Shred then flipped UFO over, UFO self-righted before being flipped again by Judge Shred against the arena side wall. Judge Shred tried tossing it out of the arena but only succeeded in getting it back on their wheels. UFO then flipped Judge Shred against the arena sidewall, but it self-righted. Judge Shred got another flip in flipping UFO onto its side, where it couldn’t right from. Because of this, it was counted out. Mr Psycho put UFO in the pit and so Judge Shred went through to the heat final. In the heat final against Mute, it was the more aggressive flipping Mute several times, Mute having to do several somersaults to self-right to the enjoyment of the audience. Mute then got a flip in on Judge Shred 3, after that Judge Shred appeared to have minor mobility problems, only going round in circles. Cease was called and the judges went for Mute, in a very controversial decision. Results |} |} |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 6 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 2 *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5: Failed to qualify *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat Final Trivia *General Carnage and Judge Shred are the only robots to throw a robot out of the arena, and record more losses than wins. *Judge Shred is the only robot to denote a robot the 2½ one in the series, although Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit did similar. Interestingly, both robots named it between 2 and 3, although Judge Shred was the only one to go on to make a '3'. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Pincers